


Other way of purification

by StarMasque



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMasque/pseuds/StarMasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For OFF Kink MEME:<br/>The Batter gets horny during the ride on the monorail and Zacharie decides to 'purify' his need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other way of purification

**Author's Note:**

> My first OFF fanfiction, please don't flame if something is off.

The Batter returned to the train, his face, hands and clothes covered in red substance that was turning black in some places. The man kept his expression stoic like always, yet it was slightly noticeable that he was panting. He approached the seat and sat down next to his masked companion, Zacharie, who asked him what was blocking the way. The Batter answered nothing, whatever it was, it wasn’t there anymore. The train resumed moving as it shook lightly on the rails, neither The Batter nor Zacharie saying anything to each other. Zacharie was probably dreaming of credits while The Batter tried to understand why previous battle burned so clearly in his mind. It was something else, not like the usual. That Burnt was one of the first unpure creatures that didn’t try to attack him or his Add-Ons, only screaming and hissing for help. It was wrong, but for some reason it had the Batter trailed off. The blood on his clothes started drying up and the savior looked down to see the darkening droplets. It was wrong. It was wrong for him to feel that way about it. Yet, he couldn’t help but enjoy the strange feeling that was getting stronger the more he thought just how helpless that Burnt was, unable to even fight back. The Batter couldn’t assess the feeling, it wasn’t something he had felt before… or remembered anyway; he only knew that he enjoyed it, it was making him feel hot and cold at the same time, making his skin claw. The man was still panting, but now it wasn’t from the tension of the fight and the workout he had got from it, it was somehow connected to that weird feeling that had been taking over him for a while now. To Batter, it was only confusing.

Zacharie was eyeing The Batter the whole time; his gaze was well covered by the mask, the eyes of which looked as empty as always. He understood what was going on to his companion probably better than the companion himself did. Zacharie looked down to see a quite visible bulge in The Batter’s pants. The merchant chuckled to himself, leaning a slight bit to The Batter to distract him from the thoughts, “Enjoying yourself, Batter? I didn’t know blood could turn you on.” A small grin plastered across Zacharie’s lips, invisible to the world. The Batter flinched and moved away slightly from the merchant, who was apparently too close, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He kept his expression stoic like always, yet there was a faint blush on his cheeks, signaling that he acknowledged what Zacharie meant. Or at least partly acknowledged, given he had no idea what the feeling actually was. What did ‘turn on’ mean anyway? Besides the basic meaning like turning the light on and things like that. And what did the heat in his groin mean? By the way…

“Zacharie, what are you doing?” The Batter tried to push the merchant, whose hand touched his right thigh, for some reason the contact made The Batter’s body fire up only more, having him forget about the bleeding Burnt completely. He shifted, trying to move away, but was grabbed by the shoulders, “Don’t worry, dear Batter. I’m not doing anything that might hurt you, I just want to help.” The merchant let out his trademark laugh, snuggling against Batter in the shaking train; it was only more comfortable though. “Just what kind of help is it?!” It was rare for The Batter to show any emotion, but the slight change in his tone, from calm to just a little bit angered didn’t surprise Zacharie, it only had the masked man chuckle more, “Just relax, amigo. I promise you won’t have to pay any credits for this… Maybe.” It took Zacharie a little bit more fighting and convincing before the Batter finally froze still, letting the merchant do whatever he wanted.

Zacharie smirked invisibly, moving slightly down to unbutton The Batter’s pants. There was still some time left before they would get to Area 4 so there was nowhere to hurry. Zacharie’s hand slipped inside of his companion’s now showed underwear while the other hand rubbed his thigh. He could hear The Batter let out a ragged breath, followed by an almost silent moan, making the merchant more than amused. The hand tugged the underwear down, letting the purifier’s fully erect cock show. Zacharie grabbed it firmly, running his hand up and down the hard shaft, occasionally sliding his fingers across the head and making it wet with its own droplets of precum, “That kind of thing is very unpure, dear Batter.” The merchant chuckled, listening to his companion’s ragged breath, “I’ll have to purify it for you…” Zacharie’s tone changed a bit too, his voice sounding a bit husky, which he tried to hide. The Batter spoke, panting lightly between the words; he was understandable though, “…Is it going to be painful?” For the known reason he couldn’t imagine purification without violence, pain and sometimes blood. He only heard yet another trademark laugh from his companion in return, “Of course not. In fact, unlike any purification you’ve ever done, this one is going to be pretty… _pleasant_. Now relax and let me purify you.” Zacharie pushed The Batter down to lean against the back of the seat and worked with hand faster, to which the purifier panted heavier, biting his lower lip from the strange feeling, which he, however, certainly liked. The friction seemingly wasn’t enough though as Zacharie moved down to stand on his knees in front of Batter, still rubbing his hard cock. Batter couldn’t see the merchant’s face, but he didn’t really care, lost in the feeling of pleasure he was getting from the movements. Zacharie didn’t lie about it feeling good; it was a strange way of purification though. The savior even closed his eyes, relaxing at the touch, but had to open them as Zacharie spoke, “It will cost you 5000 credits to continue.” His voice was husky without even a slightest try to hide the tone, The Batter nodded; honestly, he didn’t care, only wanting to continue with a mix of lust, curiosity and a want to be pure again. He couldn’t let The Player see him like that after all.

Zacharie hummed, seeing the Batter agree and lifted his mask to show the lower half of his face, his mouth. The purifier watched it form a thin line of a grin before it opened and the lips wrapped around his… Batter gasped, shuddering from the feeling and grasped the edge of the seat as the other man sucked him eagerly. With his lips wrapped tightly around the base of Batter’s cock, Zacharie bobbed his head on a fast pace, making sure to slide his tongue around the sensitive flesh of the tip, he sometimes moved his tongue against the slit, having the savior almost moan for him to continue. Which he did anyway, not like he had to be begged.

One moment later there was a hand in his hair, urging him to take more, the merchant almost gagged at the sudden movement but quickly relaxed his throat, letting the hot length slide inside and out freely while The Batter rocked his hips back and forth, clearly approaching his release. The taller man bit his lip, reveling in the pleasure Zacharie’s hot mouth was giving him, and let out a muffled moan. He went faster, not really able to understand the pleasant tension that was slowly growing in his body, but willing for it to grow anyway. Zacharie was letting moans of his own, but it was impossible to tell if he enjoyed the Batter’s roughness or if it caused him pain and discomfort, The Batter couldn’t care less though, ruffling the other man’s hair as he stuck his mouth on himself. It wasn’t long till batter’s breath went short and he opened his mouth in a silent moan, not really making any sound though, but breathing heavily in the pleasure of orgasm. A hot liquid rushed in Zacharie’s throat as he was still being held with The Batter’s cock deep inside, the merchant almost gagged again, swallowing the bitter substance with a displeased groan. Once let go of, Zacharie moved away, swallowing the remains as he grinned slyly, “That was better than I thought…” The monorail stopped and the merchant stood up, “Put your pants on, I don’t think you want The Player to see you like that.” What? Did you expect him to say something like ‘Adversaries Purified’?

Zacharie exited first, letting out a ‘miaou’ sound as he spoke, “This time I’ll precede. We will meet up again later. Take care of yourself.” Just as he was about to turn around and walk away he whispered one more thing, making sure The Player wouldn’t hear, “And don’t forget about your debt. The next time I’ll probably consider giving you a discount.” With that the masked man exited the station. The Batter followed shortly after, now being controlled by The Player.


End file.
